This is a National Phase Application filed under 35 U.S.C. 371 as a national stage of PCT/US2010/057240, filed Nov. 18, 2010, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
This disclosure relates to orthopedic splinting materials and methods for using a fast setting rigid spray foam, and may optionally comprise spraying the foam directly onto a fractured extremity without the use of pre-wraps.